<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Min längtan är bara du by MinilocIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344383">Min längtan är bara du</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland'>MinilocIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En vecka ifrån varandra. </p><p>Det borde inte vara någon big deal. Det är ingen big deal, nejdå, det går bra – i alla fall helt okej. Isak har klarat det förut, och han kommer att klara det den här gången också.</p><p>Det är bara den här lilla detaljen med att han håller på att fucking <em>dö<em>.</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skandismutudfordringen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Min längtan är bara du</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Äntligen dags för en skandismututmaning igen!</p><p>Två prompts för den här utmaningen: 'sex utomhus' och det glasklara 'hetsa upp den andre utan att man kan ha sex med en gång'. Stort tack till bästa medarrangören Treehouse, och till alla andra deltagare - vilket fantastiskt engagemang ni har visat &lt;3</p><p>När man inte klarar att låta bli alldeles för mycket plot blir det lätt nästan *host* 16 000 ord, och följaktligen gör man klart ficen natten innan den ska publiceras. Det vill säga, den här ficen har inte hunnit förbi någon betaläsare, och eventuella misstag är mina egna. Framför allt finns det säkert en hel hög detaljer om sommar-Norge som inte stämmer trots google-hjälp – jag får helt enkelt be er att försöka bortse från det xD</p><p>Titel från Lill Lindfors "Du är den ende".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De allra, allra flesta dagar är Isak verkligen glad att han valde att forska. </p><p>Han uppskattar verkligen friheten, att kunna välja när han vill jobba och inte. Att få sitta ensam och tänka ifred. Att slippa jobba nätter och helger, som alla hans kursare som valt att jobba kliniskt istället, även om han kanske har lite mindre i lön. Den där upprymda känslan när han plötsligt fattat ett samband mellan två saker och känner att han är på väg att komma på något nytt, något viktigt.</p><p>De flesta dagar kan han faktiskt helt ärligt säga att han älskar det.</p><p>Men just den här veckan, just idag, så är det fan inte utan att han ångrar sitt val.</p><p>För om han inte forskat, så hade han inte blivit erbjuden den här doktorandtjänsten, och hade han inte fått den, så hade han inte behövt åka på den här veckolånga konferensen för alla europeiska forskare i bakteriologi. </p><p>I Tromsø.</p><p>I sju dagar. Mitt i juni, precis när Evens semester har börjat.</p><p>Rent intellektuellt så vet han att ja, vilket annan karriärväg som helst hade säkert inneburit samma sak, bara någon annanstans vid någon annan tidpunkt. Och – visst. Det har varit en jätteintressant kurs. Några helt okej människor. Goda middagar på kvällarna, fint hotellrum, utsikt över havet och heltäckande mörkläggningsgardiner mot midnattssolen.</p><p>Inte för att Isak någonsin har sett midnattssolen förut, och det är ju tydligen en grej, men. Alltså. När middagarna väl har varit över vid niotiden varje kväll har han inte haft lust att göra något annat än att skypea med Even från hotellrummet.</p><p>Inte över huvud taget.</p><p>Egentligen borde det väl inte vara så här jobbigt. Så länge som de har varit tillsammans, så många lyckliga och så många mörka dagar de tagit sig igenom.</p><p>En vecka ifrån varandra borde egentligen inte vara nån big deal.</p><p>Men – fan.</p><p>Det värsta är att Even <em> egentligen </em> inte befinner sig så värst långt härifrån. Tre och en halv timme med buss, bara – i sin mormors sommarstuga längre neråt kusten, tillsammans med sina föräldrar och sin moster och morbror. Tillräckligt nära för att vara nästan inom räckhåll. Men bara nästan.</p><p>Det var Evens idé till att börja med; att de kunde ta flyget upp tillsammans och att Isak kunde komma dit efter att kursen var slut på fredagen. Isak har ju aldrig varit i stugan förut, och Even kunde ta med sig datorn, få lite jobb gjort så att de kan vara ordentligt lediga tillsammans sen. </p><p>Och det <em> är </em> fortfarande en bra idé, Isak vill fortfarande gärna hälsa på och hänga i en stuga vid havet, har inget emot att umgås med Evens föräldrar eller hans släkt för den delen, de är ju mer eller mindre hans egen familj nu. Dessutom åker de hem på måndag, låter honom och Even stanna kvar själva resten av veckan.</p><p>Det är bara den här lilla detaljen med att han håller på att fucking <em> dö. </em></p><p>Även om de kan prata om allt genom skärmen, även om Evens röst är precis lika djup och trygg genom hörlurarna som i verkligheten, så nära att Isak nästan kan låtsas att Even är precis intill honom om han sluter ögonen.</p><p>Även om det är både hett och fint att se Evens släta, lena bröstkorg på datorskärmen, höra hans viskade uppmaningar till Isak att ta på sig själv och visa honom, tyst, så att det inte hörs genom de tunna väggarna i stugan – så <em> är </em> det inte samma sak som att känna Evens nakna, varma hud mot sin. Känna tyngden av hans kuk i handen. Lukten av hans svett när han kommer.</p><p>Hans smala, starka, trygga armar som håller om Isak efteråt, hans varma andedräkt i håret. Hans lugna, jämna hjärtslag mot Isaks rygg medan de somnar.</p><p>Det är nog speciellt det där sista som är värst. Inte så att han inte <em> kan </em>sova utan Even, nejdå, det går bra, eller i alla fall ganska – men. Han är inte van att vakna ensam, mitt i natten, sträcka ut armen och hitta – inget. Bara kalla hotellakan och ett tyst, opersonligt tomrum.</p><p>Vissa nätter har han saknat Even så mycket att det har känts svårt att andas, nästan så att han velat skita i hela kursen, ta nattbussen ner längs kusten och gå hela vägen från hållplatsen under midnattssolen bara för att få krypa ner bredvid Evens smala, varma kropp i stugsängen.</p><p>Men det har han ju förstås inte gjort.</p><p>Sju dagar, och Isak svettas lite i pannan när han kliver ut genom hotellentrén och går i riktning mot busstationen. Drar handen genom håret och slänger väskan över axeln när han korsar parkeringen – den stekande solen hjälper inte direkt mot otåligheten som kittlar i hans ben, i hans bröst, hans skrev.</p><p>Tre och en halv timme. Sedan får han äntligen, <em> äntligen, </em>känna Evens kropp mot sin igen.</p><p>Telefonen vibrerar i fickan precis när han ska gå på bussen – nytt meddelande från Even – och han har nätt och jämnt sinnesnärvaro att inte öppna det mitt i kön. </p><p>Tanten som flåsar honom i nacken för att få kliva in i bussen så fort det bara går kanske inte skulle uppskatta bilden som ligger längst ner i chatten, om man säger så.</p><p>Hans kinder hettar lite när han sjunker ner på en fönsterplats, och han kollar noga att skärmen är vinklad bort från mellanrummet mellan stolarna bakom innan han öppnar meddelandet.</p><p>
  <em> Hämtar dig vid bussen. Var det 18.35? Saknar dig så sjukt mycket. &lt;333 </em>
</p><p>Det sjuder av längtan i Isaks bröst när han knappar in svaret.</p><p>
  <em> Ja. Vi ses snart. Älskar dig. &lt;333333 </em>
</p><p>Det burrar till i handen, ett rött hjärta på skärmen, och Isak sluter ögonen och lutar huvudet mot den noppiga gardinen vid fönstret. </p><p>Han kan lika gärna försöka sova lite. Om det går.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tre och en halv timme senare har Isak inte fått en blund i ögonen. Bussen är för skakig, ljuset för skarpt, sätet för obekvämt, tonåringarna bakom alldeles för högljudda. </p><p>Framför allt har hans hjärna varit alldeles för upptagen med att tänka på vad som ska hända när han kommer fram. Så fort han blundat har tankarna vandrat till Even; till den lena huden på insidan av hans överarmar, hans mjuka läppar, det solblekta håret som är precis lagom långt för att Isak ska kunna knyta händerna i det.</p><p>Fan. Even har säkert badat, eller i alla fall solat i badbyxor <em> varje dag </em> sedan han kom till stugan, och Isak har inte ens varit där och kunnat se det. </p><p>Visst. Bilderna har varit fina. Men det<em> är </em>inte samma sak.</p><p>När hållplatsens namn dyker upp på skärmen längst fram bultar det i magen, och Isaks fingrar känns nästan lite stumma när han halar upp ryggsäcken från golvet. </p><p>
  <em> Snart. </em>
</p><p>Han ser Even från fönstret när bussen svänger in från parkeringsplatsen; hur han står lutad mot bilens passagerardörr med telefonen i handen och solglasögonen uppskjutna i håret. Den där vita t-shirten som är lite sliten i urringningen, som hänger ner över de smala höfterna. Långa, nästan <em> oändliga </em> ben i mörka, smala jeans, en fot korsad över den andra. Handen över pannan som en skärm, som att han letar efter Isak med blicken, och det suger till i magen.</p><p>Ibland fattar Isak inte hur han kunde ha sån här tur. Hur en skranglig, butter, halvstörig sjuttonåring som han var lyckades få den fucking snyggaste, bästa killen i hela <em> Norge. </em> </p><p>Han kan knappt motstå lusten att tränga sig förbi den äldre mannen som stått framför dörrarna i tio minuter för att komma först av, och han trampar otåligt medan dörren öppnas, så outhärdligt långsamt att han knappt står ut.</p><p>Den varma luften som darrar över asfalten rör honom knappt; det enda han ser är Evens glittrande leende, hans utsträckta armar, hans långa steg när han kommer Isak till mötes och drar honom intill sig.</p><p>Och med näsan in i Evens hår, med hans doft i hela sig, med armarna runt hans smala, starka rygg, kan Isak äntligen andas ut. </p><p>Det är inte utan att det svider lite bakom ögonlocken när han borrar in ansiktet i den mjuka, varma huden på Evens hals, när Even stryker honom över håret och kysser hans öra.</p><p>Herregud. Det är fan inte <em> normalt </em>att sakna någon så här mycket att man liksom… knappt klarar av att träffa dem igen utan att nästan bryta ihop, mitt på en kvav parkeringsplats med massa folk runt omkring.</p><p>Men fy fan vad han inte skulle vilja vara någon annanstans.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hungrig?” Even kastar en snabb blick på Isak medan han svänger av från landsvägen, in på en mindre, smalare väg som slingrar sig mellan gröna björkar och rödtimrade hus.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Isak fortsätter se på Even medan han riktar uppmärksamheten tillbaka mot vägbanan. Hans skarpa käklinje, håret som faller mjukt över pannan och solglasögonen. </p><p>Fan. Även om Isak haft körkort i flera år nu och känner sig rätt okej med att köra, kan han bara inte förneka att han föredrar när Even gör det. Det är något med hur säker Even ser ut; hur Isak liksom kan känna sig helt trygg i hans händer.</p><p>Plus att Even helt enkelt är jävligt het när han kör bil.</p><p>Isak låter blicken glida neråt, över hans solbrända, slanka armar, med solblekta hårstrån som pekar lite åt alla håll. Hans långa, knotiga fingrar, senorna på handryggen, hans lite böjda tumme. Armvecket med sin lena, nästan genomskinliga hud, och Isak vet precis hur det känns att lägga fingrarna där och stryka över blodådrorna, fortsätta uppåt, in under t-shirten.</p><p>Men han får hålla sig. Det vore ju inte toppen om de körde av vägen, liksom.</p><p>“Mamma har lagat värsta middagen för att du ska komma. Tror aldrig hon har ansträngt sig så här mycket förut, alltså.” </p><p>Ett snett leende från Even, ett höjt ögonbryn, och en mjuk värme blandar sig med otåligheten i Isaks mage. </p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>Han har aldrig pratat om det rakt ut med Evens föräldrar, men han vet att de typ ser honom lite som sin egen son också. Som att de känt på sig, ända sedan de träffade Isak första gången, att han behöver det.</p><p>Och det är ömsesidigt. Verkligen. </p><p>Det <em> ska </em> bli hur trevligt som helst att träffa Evens föräldrar. </p><p>Även om Isak också på sätt och vis önskar att det inte var tio minuter till stugan, utan typ… tio timmar. Att han bara fick vara ensam med Even istället. Betrakta honom medan han kör, lyssna på musik, prata om allt och inget.</p><p>Eller, kanske inte sitta så här i tio timmar. Han kanske snarare önskar att Even kunde stanna bilen typ <em> nu. </em> Önskar att han kunde öppna deras bälten, fälla ner sätet och bara dra av Isak kläderna i baksätet, även om aldrig någonsin skulle få plats. </p><p>Men Isak är inte den som gillar att komma för sent. För att inte tala om ifall det skulle bli fläckar på klädseln i Evens föräldrars bil. Nej, herregud. </p><p>Han får faktiskt försöka lägga <em> någon </em> slags band på sig själv.</p><p>Han sliter blicken från Evens ansikte, ser ner på Evens hand som vant greppar växelspaken när han saktar farten för att svänga in på en liten grusväg, fingrarna som sluter sig runt ratten. Sväljer, och ser ut genom fönstret, på en rad får som går och betar längs en gammal stenmur.</p><p>“Akta dig för pappa, bara.” Leendet i Evens röst går inte att ta miste på, trots att Isak inte ser på honom. “Nu har han äntligen nån att prata fotboll med. Han kommer inte att lämna dig ifred en sekund.” </p><p>Isak skrattar till, vänder blicken mot Even igen. “Shit. Och jag som trodde jag skulle hinna hänga lite med dig.”</p><p>“Nope.” Evens hörntänder glittrar i solen som faller in genom vindrutan. “Det är du som är favoritsonen nu.”</p><p>“Jag är faktiskt det.” Isak höjer ett ögonbryn, kan inte låta bli att låta en retsam tungspets fara ut mot överläppen. </p><p>“Är du? Fan alltså.” </p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>“Fast jag tänker faktiskt inte låta dem lägga beslag på dig hela tiden.” Even lägger handen runt Isaks lår och trycker till i en sekund. “Jag har saknat dig så sjukt mycket.”</p><p>Värmen från Evens hand dröjer kvar genom jeansen, kittlar hela vägen ner till Isaks tår. “Mm. Jag också.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stugan är egentligen inte något speciellt. Ett ganska intetsägande litet trähus från 40-talet med fyrkantiga fönster och grånad panel på ytterväggarna – men omgivningen är hisnande vacker, som hämtad ur ett glansigt resemagasin med reklam för norska kusten. Höga berg med ljusa toppar, gråa bergssidor som störtar ner mot mjukt sluttande, vidsträckta ängar.</p><p>Bakom huset breder en låg, snårig lövskog ut sig, klättrar långsamt upp mot bergen där bakom, men tomten är en öppen, klargrön grässlänt som sluttar ner mot en hage med stora stenar, björkdungar och en enstaka gran. Och längre ner, bortanför en liten stig som slingrar sig mellan några små uthus och försvinner in bland träden, glittrar havet, blått och oändligt.</p><p>Flaggan är hissad på stången mitt på gräsmattan, rosenbuskar klättrar uppför altanen på framsidan, och fan. Ibland skär det liksom till genom Isak av allt som Even har, allt han har haft. Sådana här fasta punkter som är trygghet och barndom och som alltid måste ha sett precis likadana ut.</p><p>Sådant som han själv bara minns som en flyktig, halvt suddig dröm från när han var riktigt liten, innan mamma blev för dålig och de började hyra ut sommarhuset för att slutligen sälja det.</p><p>Bordet står dukat på altanen, matchande bestick och prästkragar och vin, och det både värker och värmer inuti Isak på något sätt. </p><p>“Isak!” Evens mamma kommer ut genom altandörren med en bricka i händerna, sätter snabbt ner den på bordet för att dra in honom i en kram. En sådan där kram både han och Even alltid får av henne; en där hon håller om honom lite för länge, lite för hårt. Sådana som får Even att vrida sig och himla med ögonen över hennes axel, men som Isak i hemlighet inte har så mycket emot.</p><p>Och det är klart, det är inte som att bli omhållen av Even direkt, men ändå – någonstans ekar det av samma slags värme och trygghet. <em> Hemma. </em></p><p>“Kom igen nu, mamma.” Even skrattar lite otåligt bredvid dem. “Isak måste få se huset också.”</p><p>“Jaja. Förlåt, men det är så kul att du ville komma hit.” Hon släpper taget, håller Isak ifrån sig med ett lite förläget leende innan hon vänder sig och tar upp brickan igen. “Gå in med grejerna ni. Mat om en kvart, okej?”</p><p>Köket ser ut precis som på bilderna; gulmålade träluckor och vitvaror från tidigt 90-tal, trasmattor på golvet och ängsblommor i en vas mitt på det stadiga köksbordet i furu. Sinnebilden av ett stugkök som egentligen inte ser särskilt mysigt ut men är det ändå, ombonat och värmt av alla sommarmorgnar och dagar och minnen.</p><p>“Kom. Vi sover här uppe.” Even flätar in fingrarna i hans, drar honom uppför den branta trätrappan och upp i en smal korridor där taket är så lågt att Even nätt och jämnt kan gå upprätt. Furupanel och blekta foton på väggarna; en bild på Even på stranden som barn som Isak har sett hemma hos hans föräldrar också. Lukten av varmt trä, sommarvind och målarfärg.</p><p>Golvet knakar under deras steg när de duckar in i gästrummet. Snedtak, en rutig tunn gardin i det lilla fönstret med utsikt över trädgården, en slö fluga som kryper i mellanrummet mellan glasen.</p><p>“Shit.” Isak släpper ner väskan vid fotänden av den smala furusängen som står längs ena väggen – bra mycket längre än vad den är bred, precis så att två smala kroppar får plats om de ligger inlindade i varandra. “Vi får sova tätt ihop här, alltså.” </p><p>Even lägger huvudet på sned och sätter sig ner på sängkanten. Han ler illmarigt medan han lägger händerna på Isaks höfter, och sedan drar han ner Isak i knät och kysser honom på örat. “Mm. Tråkigt nog.”</p><p>“Väldigt tråkigt.” Isak ler när Evens läppar nuddar hans käke och börjar kittla sig nerför hans hals.</p><p>Han är precis på väg att sätta händerna på Evens axlar och trycka ner honom raklång i sängen när Even reser sig igen och drar med honom upp till stående. </p><p>“Kom. Du måste se resten också.” </p><p>Isak är nära att protestera, nära att bara grabba tag i Evens arm och knuffa ner honom i sängen igen, men det förväntansfulla glittret i Evens ögon får honom att låta bli. Han vet hur mycket Even har längtat efter att få visa honom allt – även om Isak är rätt säker på vad han hellre skulle vilja ägna kvarten innan maten åt.</p><p>Men han kan klara det. För Evens skull.</p><p>Isak <em> är </em> faktiskt mästaren i att behärska sig, trots allt.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Två timmar senare är Isak inte riktigt lika säker på den saken längre.</p><p>Lasagnen är uppäten för länge sedan, det röda vinet nästan urdrucket, och solen står fortfarande högt över ängarna och ner mot havet trots att klockan måste vara närmare tio. Det är inte direkt varmt i luften längre, men Isak fryser inte – han är mätt och har lagom mycket alkohol i blodet, med ett lätt pirr i huden och en filt över benen.</p><p>Samtalet runt bordet pågår utan att Isak säger så mycket. Evens föräldrar, moster och morbror och mormor har hunnit fyra av alla de vanliga frågorna, förhört sig noga om Isaks kursvecka, om deras planer för resten av sommaren, om Isaks doktorandtjänst och lägenheten Even och han kanske ska kolla på när de kommer tillbaka till Oslo.</p><p>Men nu börjar han ärligt talat zona ut lite. Veckan har varit intensiv, huvudet känns rätt mosigt och på något sätt kan han liksom äntligen slappna av nu. Behöver inte anstränga sig för att hänga med i någon föreläsning, eller för att göra ett gott intryck på framtida möjliga kollegor eller arbetsgivare.</p><p>Och, framför allt, så har han Even hos sig igen. Precis intill sig på träsoffan, så nära att deras lår vilar mot varandra under filten. Jeans mot jeans, tätare ihop än vad de kanske egentligen <em> måste </em> sitta med tanke på att soffan egentligen rymmer tre personer och inte två. Båda har dragit på sig varsin hoodie, men värmen från Evens arm strålar mot hans genom tyget, som en både trygg och elektrisk närvaro.</p><p>Emellanåt vänder Even huvudet mot honom och ler, samtidigt som han trycker till med handen om Isaks lår. Som en försäkran, som att han vill kolla att Isak har det bra, att han orkar, att han trivs, innan han vänder sig tillbaka och fortsätter prata med sina föräldrar. </p><p>Konversationen glider över på Evens faster och kusiner, något om nån fasligt dyr lägenhet någon av dem har köpt på Majorstuen och hur ingen kunde tro att just <em> Maria </em> av alla skulle få jobb i regeringskansliet, och Isak lutar huvudet mot den fortfarande solvarma träväggen bakom sig, känner lukten av målarfärg och vin och tallbarr.</p><p>Han skulle nästan kunna somna så här. <em> Nästan. </em></p><p>Det är bara det att för varje gång Even trycker till med handen runt hans lår så ilar det till i hela hans ben. Längre och längre upp för varje gång, tills pirrandet når hela vägen upp till ljumsken, och nedre delen av magen, och, tja.</p><p>Det gör honom inte direkt sömnig. Tvärtom.</p><p>Han vet att ingen annan kan se att Even har handen där; både bordet och filten skymmer dem från midjan och ner, och han kan svära på att det inte bara är ilningarna som kryper längre och längre uppför hans lår, utan att Evens hand faktiskt gör det också.</p><p>Det känns inte som att det är medvetet, Even verkar ha fullt fokus på samtalet som pågår, skrattar, tar en klunk av vinet emellanåt. Mer som att det är något helt naturligt, en automatisk rörelse som utvecklats under alla de månader och år som de varit tillsammans, vanan att alltid låta någon del av deras kroppar vara i kontakt med varandra.</p><p>Det hindrar inte att Isak börjar svettas lite under filten.</p><p>Och hur avslappnad han än känner sig i närvaro av Evens föräldrar, så ingår <em> inte </em>att sitta och få boner vid middagsbordet i det konceptet. </p><p>I och för sig har han inte alls lust att flytta på Evens hand.</p><p>Äntligen får Isak ju känna hans stora, varma hand på sin kropp, lukten av hans deo när han vrider sig mot Isak, fingertopparna som vilar mot sömmen på insidan av Isaks jeans.</p><p>Det får det att suga till lite i Isaks mage. Får honom att längta ännu mer efter senare, när de kommer att smyga uppför trappan, klä av sig nakna och åla ner sig under täcket i den smala furusängen. Den är säkert så smal att de kommer att vara tvungna att ligga med benen invecklade i varandra, med armarna runt varandras ryggar, höfterna tätt ihop.</p><p>Evens hårda kuk mot hans.</p><p>Det går en varm våg genom Isak av tanken, och han flyttar sig lite närmare Even. Känner hur det bultar lite snabbare i magen, hur jeansen börjar kännas lite trånga.</p><p>Evens hand ligger kvar på hans lår, tung, bred och varm, men den rör sig inte. Bara vilar där, lika oemotståndligt nära och outhärdligt långt från Isaks skrev som förut, medan Even lutar sig fram över bordet och sträcker sig efter en bit bröd.</p><p>Isak makar sig ännu lite närmare, lutar huvudet mot Evens axel och andas ut mot hans hals. </p><p>Precis som han vet att Even gillar.</p><p>Ändå vänder Even bara ansiktet mot hans och kysser honom lätt på kinden.</p><p>Och okej, det är klart att han inte gör något mer än så inför sina föräldrar och sin fucking <em> moster och morbror – </em>och det är ju inte så att Isak <em>vill</em> att de ska göra något mer just här, just nu.</p><p>Men – han vet snart inte riktigt var han ska göra av den här uppdämda längtan efter Even, otåligheten som långsamt har byggt upp sig under hela veckan, som börjar nå en kritisk nivå nu med närheten till Even, kroppen och huden och händerna Isak har längtat så mycket efter och som är precis <em> här </em>och ändå utom räckhåll.</p><p>Han behöver liksom bara försäkra sig om att Even är på samma nivå som han.</p><p>Han smyger upp sin egen hand under filten, lägger den över Evens hand och flätar in deras fingrar med varandra. Känner hur Even trycker till lite hårdare om hans lår, och när hans grepp är som hårdast, följer Isak med. Tynger ner Evens hand med sin egen, griper tag om den och låter den inte släppa taget.</p><p>Han känner Evens blick på sitt ansikte, ser i ögonvrån hur han lyfter ögonbrynen, aldrig så lite, men tillräckligt för att Isak ska förstå att Even vet precis vad han tänker.</p><p>Även om det kanske på sätt och vis vore innanför att gäspa stort och säga att han är trött, ta Even i handen och dra upp honom för trappan, så vore det också en aning pinsamt. Alltså, inte så att Evens föräldrar inte <em> vet </em> att de har sex, herregud, det har gått några år för länge för att <em> det </em>ska vara en grej han oroar sig över, men det vore kanske lite väl genomskinligt.</p><p>Dessutom är deras sovrumsfönster beläget bokstavligt talat två meter ovanför. Och det såg inte direkt ut att vara välisolerat, om man säger så.</p><p>Nej, alltså, någon måtta får det vara.</p><p>Men när Isak släpper taget om Evens hand, så glider den upp längs hans lår. Inte hela vägen upp, men tillräckligt för att komma så nära Isaks skrev att hans huvud nästan kortsluter av längtan efter att Even bara ska lägga handen precis <em> där </em> och klämma lika hårt som kring hans lår.</p><p>Fuck. Det här går bara inte.</p><p>“Jag ska bara, eh. Hämta en tröja.” Han ser i ögonvrån hur Even biter sig i läppen när Isak lägger över filten i hans knä och klumpigt hasar utåt sidan av bänken för att ta sig ut. </p><p>Han ser till att dra ner hoodien ordentligt över höfterna innan han reser sig, och med en snabb blick på Even kliver han in genom altandörren och tar trappan upp till övervåningen i några snabba, långa steg.</p><p>Inte så att han egentligen tror att Even kommer att följa efter, men han spetsar ändå öronen när han nått toppen av trappan. Han både vill och inte vill att Evens steg ska knarra över vardagsrumsgolvet där nere – om Even skulle komma upp hit nu skulle Isak knappast kunna hålla sig från att vräka ner honom på sängen, och det skulle bara kunna sluta på ett sätt.</p><p>I alldeles för mycket ljud.</p><p>Han behöver inte någon tröja, inte ens gå på toa eller nåt – han behöver bara andas. Bara en liten stund, tills han har lugnat ner sig. </p><p>När han smyger in i deras sovrum hörs Evens skratt stiga upp från altanen nedanför.</p><p>Lika högt och ljudligt som om han satt på sängen framför Isak, trots att fönstret är stängt.</p><p>Nej. Det skulle <em>verkligen </em> inte gå.</p><p>Isak drar efter andan innan han sätter sig på sängen, sjunker ner med kroppen mot det 70-talsblommiga påslakanet. </p><p>Knarr.</p><p>Flyttar sig lite åt sidan.</p><p>Knarr.</p><p>Sätter händerna i madrassen bakom sig och lägger tyngden bakåt.</p><p>Knarr igen.</p><p>Nog för att de kommer att kunna <em> sova </em> tillsammans. Men verkligen inte mycket mer än så. Inte förrän på fucking <em> måndag. </em></p><p>
  <em> Fan. </em>
</p><p>Alltså, i vanliga fall skulle han väl kunnat stå ut med att inte ha sex med Even varenda kväll, kunnat vänta tills de andra var ute på promenad eller i affären på dagarna, men.</p><p>Att inte få ha det ikväll är fan inget alternativ. </p><p>Inte för att Isak vet exakt vad det är han vill. Bara <em> att </em>han vill. Vad som helst.</p><p>Han lutar huvudet bakåt och ser upp i det bruna snedtaket, på kvistarna i plankorna. Drar ett djupt andetag och känner hur han svettas lite på ryggen bara av tanken på Even bredvid honom här i sängen, naken, all hans släta hud pressad mot Isak. Hans mjuka, blöta mun och tunga, hans stora händer som känner Isaks kropp som ingen annan, utanpå och inuti.</p><p>Hans kantiga höfter, det krusiga håret runt hans kuk.</p><p>Isak sluter ögonen, överväger för en sekund att ta hand om sig själv här och nu. Lätta på trycket så att han kanske står ut åtminstone någon timme till.</p><p>Men det är inte det som är grejen. </p><p>Grejen är att han vill ha <em> Evens </em> hand runt sig, inte sin egen. Evens flämtande andetag i örat, hans fuktiga läppar mot halsen.</p><p>
  <em> Fan.</em>
</p><p>Han drar upp telefonen ur fickan och öppnar deras konversation igen. </p><p>Den här gången står ingen nyfiken tant bakom honom i kön, ingen kan kika genom några säten på bussen. </p><p>Den här gången kan han scrolla upp till den nedersta bilden; trycka upp den och låta den fylla hela skärmen, betrakta den med ett pirr under fötterna och ett envetet bultande i skrevet. </p><p>Evens hand, hans långa, knotiga fingrar. Utbredda som en solfjäder över hans platta, spända mage, täckta med kladdiga strimmor av vitt.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>En våg av hetta väller upp långt ner i magen när han tänker på igår kväll, på minuterna innan Even tog den där bilden och skickade den till honom. </p><p>På Evens nakna kropp och svettiga hår på datorskärmen, hans låga, skrovliga röst när han bad Isak ta av sig och visa honom allt. Hur Isak slöt ögonen och låtsades att det inte var sina egna fingrar han hade inuti sig själv, utan Evens. </p><p>Utan att han kan riktigt säga varför sticker han in sin egen hand under tröjan. Låter fingrarna dra över huden, bara för att han känner för det. Lyfter upp tröjan så att magmusklerna syns.</p><p>Han vet hur svag Even är för dem.</p><p>Kanske det är värmen, kanske kåtheten som rusar i kroppen, kanske de tre glasen vin han hunnit dricka till middagen, men innan han har hunnit tänka efter för mycket riktar han kameran mot sin mage, spänner den lite och knäpper av en bild.</p><p>Even kommer garanterat att öppna meddelandet under bordet så att ingen ser, det gör han alltid. Speciellt om han ser att det är från Isak.</p><p>
  <em> Skicka. </em>
</p><p>Han hör genom fönstret hur det plingar till i Evens telefon, och kan inte motstå frestelsen att resa sig och kika ner på altanen genom rutan.</p><p>Så här snett ovanifrån kan han inte se Evens ansikte, men det syns hur han böjer hela sin långa kropp åt sidan för att krångla upp telefonen ur jeansfickan. </p><p>Isak är för långt bort för att se sin egen bild på telefonen, men han kan se hur skärmen lyser under bordet. Fortsätter lysa. Hur Evens tumme drar över den, upp och ner, så att bilden inte ska slockna.</p><p>Hur Even till slut tar upp den andra handen och börjar skriva någonting med båda tummarna.</p><p>Hur han skruvar på sig lite där han sitter.</p><p>Sekunden senare, ett pling.</p><p>
  <em> isak </em>
</p><p>Tre gråa prickar i en skrivbubbla dyker upp till vänster på skärmen. Evens nacke är böjd neråt, blicken under bordet medan de andra fortsätter prata om någonting Isak inte hör.</p><p>Ett swishande ljud från telefonen i handen.</p><p>
  <em> fy fan vad jag längtar efter dig </em>
</p><p>Isak ler, biter sig i läppen och ser ner på Evens rufsiga hår innan han svarar. </p><p>
  <em> är precis här ovanför ju </em>
</p><p>Skrivbubblorna dyker upp och försvinner, dyker upp igen, och Isak ser hur Evens axlar lyfter sig och sedan sjunker ner, som att han drar djupt efter andan.</p><p>
  <em> Du vet vad jag menar </em>
</p><p>Even sitter kvar med mobilen i handen, orörlig, och Isak ser hur han scrollar upp och ner med tummen. Som att han funderar på vad han ska göra, om han ska skriva mera.</p><p>När det inte händer något, när Even uppenbarligen bara sitter där och tänker, inser Isak att han behöver ta saken i egna händer. </p><p>Försiktigt sätter sig han sig ner på sängen igen, försöker att få den att inte knarra alltför mycket. </p><p>Med pulsen bultande i magen knäpper han upp jeansknappen med den fria handen. Drar ner gylfen och viker den åt sidan, så att konturen av hans stånd syns tydligt genom de vita, tajta kalsongerna. </p><p>Drar ett andetag, och trycker av. </p><p>Sekunder senare, ett svar.</p><p><em> fy fan isak </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> kom hit </em></p><p>En varm våg av tillfredsställelse går genom Isak. Inte för att han inte <em> vet </em> hur mycket Even vill ha honom också, det vet han alltid, men – att få den här sortens bekräftelse på hur lätt det är att få honom att tappa kontrollen, få honom att bönfalla Isak om saker han vill ha –</p><p>Det är berusande.</p><p><em> ha ha </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> vad tror du vi ska kunna göra vid bordet liksom </em></p><p>Det tar inte många sekunder innan svaret kommer.</p><p><em> ingenting </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> jag bara längtar efter dig </em></p><p>Trots att de varit tillsammans så länge, tar det fortfarande andan ur Isak när Even skriver sådana saker rakt ut. Helt utan omskrivningar eller skämt; bara för att han menar det. </p><p>Han reser sig och knäpper byxorna – inte utan viss möda – innan han kliver ut i hallen och försiktigt tar sig nerför den branta trätrappan.</p><p>Precis när han kommer ut på altanen inser han att han inte ens tagit med hoodien han hade som förevändning att gå in. Men vad gör det när Even ser upp på honom och ler, med sin långa arm utsträckt längs soffans ryggstöd.</p><p>Solen står lägre nu, men Isak kan ändå se hur Evens ögon är lite mörkare än vanligt, hur huden på hans hals är lite röd, och han lutar sig närmare när Isak sätter sig ner på soffan, andas in i Isaks hår.</p><p>Lägger handen runt Isaks lår under bordet, längre upp den här gången, hela vägen upp mot ljumsken, och kramar om hårt.</p><p>Evens ögon glänser lite när han rätar upp sig igen, och han biter sig i läppen medan hans mamma häller upp mer vin i allas glas. Hans blick är riktad rakt fram, men handen glider långsamt ner mellan Isaks lår, kilar in sig mellan dem och trycker lite uppåt.</p><p>Det är precis lika outhärdligt underbart som förut, men den här gången tänker Isak inte gå från bordet med någon halvkass ursäkt om att hämta kläder. </p><p>Istället tar han tag om Evens handled och glider fram lite, lite. Håller fast, så att Even inte kan flytta handen någonstans; så att den stannar precis där den är. </p><p>Mellan Isaks ben, mot hans skrev. Nära. </p><p>Inte alls så att det kommer att <em> hända </em> någonting nu – herregud, inte här vid bordet liksom – men Isak hoppas det är tillräckligt för att påminna Even om att den här kvällen bara kommer att sluta på ett sätt.</p><p>Med dem, tillsammans, nakna. Oavsett hur det ska gå till.</p><p>Evens handled rycker lite under hans handflata och Isak trycker till ännu hårdare; känner musklerna i Evens underarm spännas och slappna av. Känner hur Even stryker med fingrarna mot hans skrev genom jeanstyget, och Isak får anstränga sig för att inte gnida sig mot dem, för att inte göra det alltför uppenbart för de andra runt bordet vad de håller på med.</p><p>Han biter sig i läppen och drar ett djupt andetag innan han ser upp. Försöker le oberört mot Evens pappa som håller på med en lång utläggning om hur de funderar på att hjälpa mormor att installera solceller på taket och om hur dyrt det är i längden med direktverkande el. </p><p>Han känner hur Even vrider lite på sig, utan tvekan för att försöka rätta till jeansen, och Isak låter sin andra hand glida upp på Evens lår och ner mellan hans ben. </p><p>Ingen annan kan ju ändå se vad de gör.</p><p>Ett klirrande från andra sidan bordet får honom att se upp. Evens mamma har börjat stapla tallrikar på varandra, och hon lägger ihop besticken med ena handen samtidigt som hon reser sig ur träfåtöljen. </p><p>“Kaffe?” Hon ser frågande från Even till Isak.</p><p>Isak är två millimeter från att tacka nej, skylla på trötthet och huvudvärk och dra med sig Even bakom huset, men Evens pappa nickar entusiastiskt. “Gärna. Och så blir det snart en överraskning till dig, Isak!”</p><p>Han blinkar klumpigt med ena ögat mot Isak, en nästan skrattretande kopia av hur Even ser ut när han försöker göra samma sak, och Isak kan inte låta bli att le trots att han håller på att sprängas.</p><p>Klart han inte bara kan dra härifrån nu. </p><p>Han harklar sig lite. “Det vore gott.” </p><p>“Mm. Jättegott. Tack, mamma.” Evens röst är lite skrovligare än den brukar vara, och Isak kan inte låta bli att njuta lite av hur påverkad han låter.</p><p>Av hur han klarar av att få Even ur balans med bara ett par bilder och sin hand.</p><p>“Sitt ni, pojkar.” Evens morbror reser sig och börjar plocka ihop glasen på en stor bricka. “Du har ju haft en lång dag, Isak. Vi fixar.”</p><p>“Tack.” Isak räcker över sin tallrik till Evens mamma med sin fria hand, känner rodnaden stiga längs halsen när Evens fingrar försiktigt nyper i sömmen på hans jeans.</p><p>De andra har knappt hunnit uppför trappan och in i huset innan Even vänder sig mot honom och kysser honom på munnen. Inte alls som den snabba, lätta kyssen han gav Isak på kinden bara en kort stund tidigare, utan hungrigt, krävande; med öppen mun och tänder som skrapar över Isaks underläpp, och han trycker sig otåligt mot handen Isak fortfarande har inkilad mellan hans lår.</p><p>Pulsen slår snabbt, snabbt i Isaks bröst, och han <em> vet </em>att det bara handlar om någon minut, kanske inte ens det – men han kan inte låta bli att pressa tillbaka med handen, njuta av hur Even drar häftigt efter andan och stönar tyst mot hans mun.</p><p>“Shit.” Evens andedräkt är varm och fuktig i den svala kvällsluften. “Fan vad jag önskar att vi bara kunde – gå och lägga oss –”</p><p>“Vi kan inte det.” Isak kysser honom tillbaka, skjuter handen längre upp mellan hans ben, känner hur hård Even är under byxorna, hur han gnider sig mot Isaks hand nästan automatiskt, trots att hans familj befinner sig på andra sida väggen, bara några meter därifrån. “Vi måste – mm – dricka kaffe.”</p><p>“Måste vi det?” Even biter honom lätt i läppen.</p><p>“Mm.” Isak lindar sin andra hand runt Evens nacke, tar tag och håller honom fast mot sig. “Det är bra för blodtrycket…. och –”</p><p>“Blodtrycket, faktiskt.” Evens mun vandrar nerför hans käke, mot hans hals, nafsar på den där punkten precis under örat som får Isak att rysa, samtidigt som Evens handflata lägger sig över hans skrev, och Isak kan inte låta bli att pressa sig mot den, greppar tag om framsidan på Evens jeans lika bestämt, bara en sekund, bara lite till –</p><p>Ett ljudligt skramlande kommer från strax innanför altandörren, och Isak hasar blixtsnabbt bakåt samtidigt som Even drar upp sin hand från mellan hans lår och hastigt lägger armen runt Isaks rygg istället.</p><p>Som att de bara sitter här och håller om varandra. Helt oskyldigt.</p><p>Evens pappa ler glatt när han ställer ner en bricka full med porslin på bordet, placerar ut koppar och slamrar med kaffeskedarna som om han inte märkt någonting. </p><p>Isak vågar inte titta upp och möta varken Evens eller hans pappas blick, håller ögonen fästa på bordskanten och andas djupt. En gång, två gånger, tre. </p><p>In och ut.</p><p>Evens hand vilar runt hans höft nu, tummen stryker försiktigt fram och tillbaka på huden under t-shirten, och en del av Isak vill bara flytta sig bort från den för att få bultandet i magen och skrevet att försvinna – samtidigt som en annan, mycket mer insisterande del bara vill att Even ska flytta handen tillbaka dit där den var nyss. Att Even ska fortsätta ta på honom, andas tungt i hans öra och kyssa honom på halsen.</p><p><em> Fan. </em> Han <em> kan </em> bara inte fortsätta tänka på sånt nu. Skärpning.</p><p>Ett djupt andetag till, och han lyfter blicken mot Evens mamma som ställer ner en jordgubbstårta på bordet framför dem.</p><p>“Din favorit, Isak.” </p><p>Hennes förväntansfulla leende får det att knyta sig lite i magen på Isak. Det <em> är </em>hans favorit, och Evens mamma har vetat det i åratal, ända sedan de bjöd Isak på det för första gången när han fyllde 18, och han uppskattar gesten så mycket, han gör verkligen det –</p><p>Men fuck vad han bara inte har lust att äta nån jävla tårta just nu. </p><p>Han harklar sig, känner armen runt hans ländrygg spännas lite när Even flyttar sig omärkligt närmare. “Åh ja. Verkligen. Tack.”</p><p>Han försöker le så avslappnat han kan när Evens mamma lägger upp en stor bit åt honom. Andas ut när hon vänder sig mot de andra, när Evens pappa börjar hälla upp kaffet och fokus flyttas bort från Isak, från hans helt säkert röda ansikte och svettiga tinningar.</p><p>Evens hand vilar kvar på hans höft, och Isak skulle nog fnissa lite åt att det tvingar Even att äta tårtan med vänster hand om han inte var så upptagen med att försöka sitta rakt och andas ordentligt. Att äta långsamt och inte glufsa i sig för att han och Even ska kunna gå från bordet så fort som möjligt.</p><p>Inte för att han riktigt vet vart de ska ta vägen. </p><p>Bara han snart inte klarar att lägga band på sig längre – att han knappt står ut med att Evens pekfinger gör små cirklar på huden ovanför hans höft, först nästan omärkliga, sedan större, tills de blir så stora att tummen kittlar mot den känsliga huden framför höftbenet, närmare naveln –</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Jävla Even. Han ska fan få se hur det känns att sitta här med boner och försöka äta tårta och bete sig normalt.</p><p>Han smyger upp handen bakom Even, låter sina kvällskalla fingrar glida upp över jeansen tills de möter varm, lite svettig hud längst ner på ryggen, och han känner snarare än ser hur Even stelnar till mot hans sida.</p><p>Det går inte att missa att Even börjar andas lite tyngre när Isak försiktigt smyger ner sin tumme under hans byxlinning, stryker fram och tillbaka över den lena huden längst ner på hans ländrygg, kotorna som små upphöjningar när Isak låter den glida ner, ner mellan skinkorna, tills små grova hårstrån kittlar mot hans hud –</p><p>“...hade du det, Isak?”</p><p>Isak ser upp, rakt in i Evens pappas ansikte. Möter hans frågande blick, och inser att han måste ha suttit och stirrat rakt på honom hela tiden utan att ha hört ett enda ord av vad han sagt. </p><p>Pratar de fortfarande om el? Lägga om taket?</p><p>“Eh, jag… ja? Eller… eh, vadå?”</p><p>Han sväljer, hoppas att alla andra tolkar hans förvirring som ett resultat av den långa veckan, av den sena kvällen, vinet.</p><p>“Öppen spis?” Evens pappa sänker hakan och tittar på honom med förväntansfull min.</p><p>“Eh… ja? Eller, inte hemma – men vi hyrde en stuga nån gång när jag var liten, och jag tror att det kanske fanns där...”</p><p>Han hoppas det är tillräckligt i närheten av vad Evens pappa ville veta – helt ärligt har han inte tillräckligt med blod i hjärnan just nu för att klara av att säga mycket mer än så.</p><p>“Så bra! Då kan ni ju fixa det.” </p><p>Even harklar sig lite och hostar ner i sin fria hand. “Eh. Visst. Eller hur?”</p><p>“Um – ja – javisst.” Isak har ingen aning om vad det är han precis har gått med på, och ärligt talat är han inte särskilt säker på att Even har det heller. </p><p>“Bäst jag följer med och visar var grejerna finns.” Evens pappa blinkar till Isak innan han lyfter kaffekoppen. “Är inte helt säker på att Even hittar dit ens, alltså.”</p><p>Even klämmer åt om Isaks höft en sista gång innan han släpper, och med ett djupt andetag hasar Isak sig utåt sidan av soffan och reser sig mödosamt upp. Han tittar snabbt upp mot Even, ser honom dra ner hoodien ordentligt över framsidan av låren innan han krånglar sig ut på andra sidan och möter Isaks blick.</p><p>De ser på varandra ett ögonblick, och Isak känner hur det sjuder i magen av hur Even ser på honom. </p><p>Som att det inte finns någon annan i världen än han.</p><p>“Kommer ni?” Evens pappas röst ekar svagt nerifrån ett av uthusen nere vid trädgårdens kant, och Isak drar ett djupt andetag innan han sliter blicken från Even och börjar gå.</p><p>“Vad är det vi precis har gått med på?” Isak väser så tyst han kan medan han vänder sig halvt om mot Even som är honom hack i häl.</p><p>Evens ögon är lika mörka som förut, men det syns hur han biter tillbaka ett leende. “Du ska hugga ved.”</p><p>“Hugga ved?” Hans egen röst går upp i ett ljusare tonläge helt utan att han kan hjälpa det. “Jag kan fan inte <em>hugga ved.”</em></p><p>“Tror du jag kan det då?” Even höjer ögonbrynen med ett misstroget leende.</p><p>Isak lyfter på hakan och blickar ner mot Evens smala armar. “Njae. Knappast med de där musklerna, alltså.” </p><p>“Helt rätt.” Even skrattar till, innan hans blick blir allvarlig och han låter ena handen glida ner runt Isaks midja och nypa till runt hans höftben. “De här händerna är bättre på annat, alltså.”</p><p>Som om Isak behövde påminnas om <em> det </em> precis just nu.</p><p>“Fuck.” Isak ser sig snabbt om, upp mot Evens morbror och moster som håller på att duka undan från bordet. “Vi gör det här snabbt nu, alltså.”</p><p>“Det beror på hur länge du orkar.” Evens ögon glittrar i kvällssolen medan han kramar till om Isaks överarm, och undertonen i hans röst går inte att missförstå.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Fuck off. Jag orkar hur länge som helst.” Isak lyfter hakan, ser Even rakt i ögonen utan att vika undan. </p><p>Evens tungspets far ut mot en vass hörntand. “Mm. Jag vet.”</p><p>Det går något varmt genom hela Isak av blicken Even ger honom. Mörk, utmanande och samtidigt så full av värme att han plötsligt blir lite svag i knäna. Och, helt automatiskt, börjar han svettas lite på ryggen.</p><p>Som att hans kropp vet precis vad som brukar hända strax efter att Even ser på honom på det där sättet. </p><p>Even på knä framför honom. Som ger honom precis den där blicken innan han tar Isak i munnen. </p><p>Hans varma, våta mun. Hans mjuka läppar runt Isaks hårda kuk.</p><p>Evens händer som håller isär hans lår. Hans långa fingrar inuti Isak, hela vägen in. Ett finger, två. Kanske tre. </p><p>Evens tunga som slickar runt hans fingrar, som glider in bredvid dem, hal och våt, hans mörka ögon när han ser upp på Isak och öppnar sina byxor med den andra handen –</p><p>“Då så!” </p><p>Evens pappas röst strax framför dem får nästan Isak att snubbla över sina egna fötter. </p><p>Han har inget blod kvar i huvudet över huvud taget, fattar nästan inte vad han ska göra med yxan Evens pappa räcker fram mot honom med skaftet först. Flera tjocka vedträn ligger spridda på marken runt en tjock huggkubbe utanför den lilla röda boden – Isak kan bara anta att det är de han förväntas klyva, så han plockar upp ett av dem och balanserar det på huggkubben.</p><p>Han kan bara hoppas att det ser någorlunda riktigt ut – han vet verkligen ingenting om att hugga ved. Inte så att han inte vågar erkänna det för Evens pappa egentligen, men nu har han ju typ <em> sagt </em>att han kan.</p><p>Dessutom, om det ser ut som att han vet vad han håller på med, så kanske Evens pappa går upp till huset. Kanske tillräckligt länge för att Isak ska hinna dra in Even bakom vedboden, kanske tillräckligt för att han ska hinna få ner en hand i Evens byxor och –</p><p>Han lyfter upp yxan över huvudet. Siktar mot mitten av vedträet, gör sig redo att klyva det mitt itu – </p><p>“Oj oj, vänta –” </p><p>Evens pappa tar ett snabbt steg fram och fattar tag runt hans arm. </p><p>“Du måste stå med benen isär, annars hugger du dig om du missar.”</p><p>“Eh. Ja – just det. Glömde det.” Isak sänker ner yxan längs sin sida, kastar en snabb blick på Even som ser ut som att han inte vet om han ska sprängas i bitar eller få ett skrattanfall. “Jag, eh –”</p><p>“Var det längesen du högg ved?” Evens pappa nickar mot vedhögen. </p><p>“Eh. Ja. Det var väl ett tag sen.”</p><p>“Okej. Då tar vi det från början.”</p><p>Isak drar ett djupt andetag. <em> Fan också. </em></p><p>“Så här – håll här – och sen hugger du till bestämt –”</p><p>I ögonvrån ser Isak hur Even lutar sig mot en björk strax bredvid dem, hur hans fot gungar lite upp och ner så att hela benet darrar. Det är uppenbart att han är precis lika otålig som Isak känner sig, och fan. Isak <em> får </em>bara inte titta på honom nu. </p><p>Han vet att Evens blick kommer att få honom att tappa koncentrationen med en gång, kommer att få honom att hugga sig i benet, eller ännu värre, hugga Evens <em> pappa </em> i benet, och – nej. </p><p>Fokus.</p><p>Tio minuter senare ligger en liten men prydlig trave med smala, nyhuggna vedträn bredvid huggkubben, Isaks hoodie i en hög på marken bredvid – och hur rastlös Isak än är, kan han inte låta bli att känna sig lite stolt. Han tar ett steg tillbaka och drar handen genom håret. Känner svetten mot handflatan och tar tag i t-shirtens nederkant, lyfter upp den för att torka sig i pannan. </p><p>Kan inte låta bli att kika bort mot Even medan han gör det.</p><p>Even står fortfarande lutad mot trädet, men han möter inte Isaks blick – hans ögon är fästa längre ner, på Isaks blottade mage, och Isak kan inte låta bli att dra upp tröjan lite till, så högt att han vet att hans bröstvårtor måste synas. Det drar något hett genom honom när han ser hur Even sväljer, hur hans blick far upp till Isaks bröst och sedan ner igen. </p><p>Hans mun hänger lite på glänt, hans bröst häver sig när han andas, och en del av Isak vill skratta åt hur uppenbart det är vad Even tänker på.</p><p>En annan del av honom tycker inte alls att det är något att skratta åt.</p><p>“Jag tror det räcker,” hörs Evens pappas röst bakom Isaks rygg. “Nu bär vi upp det, så får ni gå och lägga er och vila sen. Det har ni förtjänat, killar.”</p><p>Isak biter sig i läppen.</p><p>“Jag, eh, har lovat att visa Isak havet.” Evens blick far upp från Isaks mage till hans ögon. “Han har ju aldrig sett… midnattssolen förut. Så. Ja.”</p><p>Isak andas in. Håller fast Evens blick.</p><p>“Nåja. Sånt får man ju inte missa. ” Evens pappa skrattar till innan han lägger en fast hand på Isaks axel. Kramar om den lite, innan han släpper. “Stick iväg ni, grabbar. Och bra jobbat, Isak.”</p><p>“Eh. Tack.” Isak släpper ner t-shirten och drar handen genom håret igen, försöker se så oberörd ut som han kan. “Och… tack för ikväll, då. Det var –”</p><p>“– jättetrevligt. Tack, pappa.” Even är redan på väg bort, går baklänges ner mot trädgårdens gräns med blicken fäst i Isaks.</p><p>“Tack själva! Och halka inte på klipporna!” Evens pappas röst är mest som ett avlägset eko i Isaks öron – det enda han kan fokusera på är Evens breda axlar under den vinröda hoodien, hans smala höfter, hans mun.</p><p>Hans långa ben, avtrycken hans fötter lämnar i gräset när han vänder sig om och går med snabba kliv mot grinden i staketet, ner mot den lilla stigen som leder ut ur trädgården, och Isak halvspringer för att hinna ifatt.</p><p>De har knappt hunnit mer än tjugo meter nerför stigen när Even vänder sig om, och Isak agerar på ren instinkt; tar ett fast tag runt hans handled och drar in honom bland de vita stammarna i björkdungen, in i halvskuggan under det täta gröna lövverket, dit där ingen annan ser.</p><p>Evens tänder glänser i dunklet när Isak lägger handen runt hans nacke och tar ett fast tag om den lena huden, om de långa musklerna som spänner sig under hans handflata. </p><p>Ingen av dem säger något, det behövs inte – det enda som hörs är en enstaka fågel som kvittrar någonstans där ovanför och kvistarna som knakar under deras fötter när Isak backar upp Even mot ett träd. Barken skrapar vasst mot Isaks handrygg när han trycker Even mot björkstammen med hela sin kropp, bröst och mage och lår och höfter, men det gör ingenting.</p><p>Inga skrubbsår i världen kan hindra honom från att göra precis just det här: kyssa Even som han längtat efter hela kvällen, med öppen mun och tunga, med tänder som slår i varandra bara för att ingen av dem riktigt kan bestämma sig för hur de ska vinkla sina huvuden.</p><p>Fuck. Den snabba kyssen vid bordet förut var ingenting mot det här – inget mot hur Isak kan smyga in handen under Evens t-shirt, låta handen glida långsamt upp under tyget, uppför den långa raden av kotor, breda ut handflatan och dra honom närmare. </p><p>De är kanske inte nakna, kanske inte har all tid i världen, men just nu finns det inget annat än det här. Inget annat än Evens våta tunga som slickar längs Isaks läppar, inget annat än de mjuka stönen som undslipper Even när Isak knyter handen i hans hår. </p><p>Evens händer far över Isaks rygg, hans axlar och rumpa, som att han inte riktigt vet var han ska göra av dem nu när han får ta på Isak obehindrat – och trots att han håller dem utanpå Isaks kläder pirrar det elektriskt genom tyget, in i huden, hela vägen in i Isaks innersta.</p><p>Han ryser ner i tårna när Even kysser längs hans käke och biter honom lätt i örat, när hans händer letar sig upp under Isaks tröja, lägger sig runt hans midja, kalla fingertoppar mot svettig hud, och Isak måste sluta ögonen en sekund.</p><p>Det borde kanske inte vara så här längre. Att bara sju dagar ifrån varandra, efter så många år tillsammans, får Isak att bli så här svag, så här formbar i Evens händer.</p><p>Men han kan inte hjälpa det. </p><p>Han håller kvar handen runt Evens nacke, vinklar hans huvud åt sidan så att han kommer åt att kyssa honom på halsen medan han pressar höfterna framåt, trycker Even mot trädet, och Even stönar in i gropen ovanför hans nyckelben. </p><p>“Isak.” Evens röst är mörk men andlös, både en viskning och en bön. Som att han är lika förlorad som Isak.</p><p>Han nyper tag om Evens nackkotor och tar ett kort steg bakåt. Låter handen på ryggen leta sig fram till Evens mage istället; känner hur musklerna spänns och slappnar av under handflatan när han stryker över den mjuka stigen av hårstrån som leder ner från Evens navel ner till hans skrev.</p><p>Egentligen vill han klä av Even helt och hållet, vill se hans ljusa hud glänsa i halvmörkret. Hans långa, slanka lår, hans små bruna bröstvårtor. </p><p>Men ärligt talat är de bara några meter från stigen, och trots att löven ger en del skugga lyser solen fortfarande in här och där. Han nöjer sig med att öppna Evens skärp med en hand, lyckas få upp jeansknappen så att han kan krångla in handen under linningen och kila in sina fingrar under kalsongkanten. </p><p>Och – det här nästan lika bra. </p><p>Att se Evens ögon slutas när Isaks fingrar nuddar toppen av hans kuk. Hans mun som ljudlöst faller öppen när Isak sluter handen om hans stånd och låter den glida ner så långt han kommer åt. Hans tunga andetag när Isak tar ett fastare tag om både hans nacke och hans kuk, kvidandet som letar sig ut ur honom när Isak börjar röra handen upp och ner.</p><p>Even är så hård i hans hand, hård och len och perfekt, och Isak ler lite för sig själv när han känner hur Even redan trycker sig upp i hans hand, som att han inte klarar att hålla tillbaka. En av Evens armar hänger slappt nerför hans sida, den andra griper hårt om Isaks axel, fingertoppar som gräver sig in ovanför hans skulderblad när han rör handen snabbare, mer bestämt.</p><p>Den våta toppen lämnar ett blött spår på insidan av Isaks handled, och trots att vinkeln är lite obekväm vill han inte släppa taget. Han vill bara få Even att andas ännu snabbare, få hans grepp om Isaks axel att bli så hårt att det gör ont. Vill få honom att förlora kontrollen, komma i Isaks hand utan att kunna hindra sig. </p><p>Även om Isak önskar att han kunde se rodnaden på Evens hals just nu, det blåa i hans ögon som blir nästan svart sekunderna innan han kommer, så är det något med att stå så här, i halvmörkret bara meter från stigen, som får det att kittla i hans fotsulor.</p><p>Vetskapen om att vem som helst kan gå förbi utan att veta att han står här med Evens kuk i sin hand, med Evens flämtande andetag mot sin hals. </p><p>Om rollerna varit ombytta är Isak inte helt säker på att han klarat att hålla tyst – Even har alltid varit bättre på det än han – men nu gnyr Even bara lite ner i hans tröja, sjunker ihop lite med handen fastklamrad kring hans axel och låter Isak bära hans vikt.</p><p>Evens gängliga, omöjligt långa kropp, hans smala armar och hans starka axlar. Hans släta, hårlösa bröstkorg och hans fladdriga, oändligt godhjärtade sinne. </p><p>Fy fan vad Isak aldrig tänker vara borta från honom så här länge igen. </p><p>Skit i om det inte är riktigt normalt att sakna någon så för jävligt när man varit tillsammans i nästan sju år.</p><p>Isak vänder ansiktet in i Evens hals och andas in lukten av hans tvål, hans svett, känner fukten i hans hårrötter mot sin panna. Känner hans puls slå mot sina läppar, precis under den tunna huden, så nära, snabb och bultande och levande.</p><p>Ingen bild i världen går upp mot det här.</p><p>“Shit – Isak –” Even rycker till i hans hand, flyttar fingrarna upp till Isaks hår och drar, och Isak vet vad som kommer. Bara några sekunder nu – han hör det i Evens skrovliga röst, tunn och djup på samma gång, känner det i Evens hela kropp. Hur han spänner sig, som att han kämpar emot och ger efter på samma gång.</p><p>En annan gång kanske Isak hade dragit ut på det. Släppt taget om Even och dragit sig tillbaka, hållit honom på gränsen tills han inte stått ut och bett Isak om mer, bönfallit Isak att ta på honom igen, att dra ner hans byxor och knulla honom. Bara för att han vet att Even älskar det.</p><p>Kanske senare. Kanske imorgon, kanske nästa vecka när de får vara ensamma i huset utan att någon hör.</p><p>Men inte nu. Nu vill han bara precis just det här: höra Evens kvävda stön medan han trycker sig in i Isaks hand en, två, tre gånger, känna handleden bli blöt och varm, känna Evens vassa tänder skära in genom hans t-shirt, runt hans nyckelben. </p><p>“Isak.” Even mumlar det mot tyget, med skrovlig, omtöcknad stämma, och han skälver mot Isaks axel, slår armarna om hans rygg och drar honom intill sig. “Fy fan. Du –”</p><p>“Mm.” Isak kysser hans tinning, borrar in näsan i hans hår och sluter ögonen. </p><p>Det bultar fortfarande envetet i hans eget skrev, men han kan låta det vänta. Inte länge, men en liten stund, bara för att känna Even så här – mjuk, utmattad och tillfredsställd, helt lealös mot hans kropp.</p><p>
  <em> Hans. </em>
</p><p>Försiktigt lirkar han upp handen ur Evens kalsonger, känner handleden strama lite av att försöka få upp den utan att kladda ner deras kläder totalt. </p><p>Han hinner just börja fundera på vad han ska torka av sig på när Even tar tag runt hans underarm. Håller den i ett fast grepp medan han rätar upp sig lite, och Isaks puls bultar snabb och tunn mot Evens fingrar.</p><p>Evens ögon glänser i det rödvarma halvdunklet när han lyfter Isaks hand och långsamt, med blicken fäst i Isaks, slickar av den. Finger efter finger, med sin mjuka varma tunga som kittlar i varje liten linje. Handflatan, vecket mellan tummen och pekfingret, handleden.</p><p>Och sedan, långsamt och demonstrativt, låter Even huvudet falla bakåt mot björkstammen och sväljer. Lövskuggorna dansar över hans långa, utsträckta hals när hans adamsäpple åker upp och ner, och det knäppande ljudet får Isaks mage att dra ihop sig av lust och längtan.</p><p>Fy <em> fan </em> vad snygg han är.</p><p>Isak lägger sin fortfarande lite fuktiga hand mot Evens hals, tummen framför örat och fingrarna upp i hans hår och kysser honom. Smaken av honom själv dröjer kvar på Evens tunga; blandas med den bekanta värmen och och lukten av Evens hud, och Isak trycker sig närmare, mot Evens höftben, måste få utlopp för all längtan och kåthet som byggt upp sig i honom hela kvällen, dagen, veckan.</p><p>Det ilar i hans hårbotten när Even knyter handen i hans hår, när han drar lite lätt och lyfter Isaks huvud bakåt och ser på honom med blanka, halvslutna ögon. </p><p>Isak kommer aldrig att tröttna på den där blicken; totalt utmattad, lycklig och tillfredsställd – bara för honom. </p><p>Evens andra hand drar längs hans sida, vilar på hans höft en kort stund, och Isak är så hård nu att det nästan värker. Han vet att Even älskar det här – att se på Isak efter att han kommit, att få komma ner med Isaks händer på sig, med deras andetag nära varandra. </p><p>Och, visst – Isak älskar det också, det gör han – men just nu håller han fan på att spricka.</p><p>Han skjuter höfterna framåt lite, tillräckligt för att ge Even en tydlig hint om vad han vill, och Even slickar sig om läpparna och ler. </p><p>Ett hemlighetsfullt leende, med huvudet lite på sned. </p><p>Even drar honom mot sig en kort sekund, låter Isak trycka sig mot hans lår.</p><p>Och sedan släpper han taget. Lyfter hakan och knäpper byxorna, höjer ögonbrynen och tar ett steg bakåt. Ut mot stigen, bort från Isak.</p><p>“Vad fan?” Isak väser det så tyst han kan, men känner att rösten är på väg att spricka. </p><p>Han kan knappt tänka klart nu, kan inte för sitt <em> liv </em> förstå varför Even väljer att jävlas med honom på det här sättet. Allt han vill är att Even ska komma tillbaka, öppna hans byxor och lägga handen runt honom, sjunka ner på knä i blåbärsriset och ta honom i sin mun, pressa in sina fingrar i honom, vad som helst –</p><p>“Jag sa ju det.” Evens röst är mjuk, men full av retsamt fnitter när han sträcker ut handen mot Isak. “Jag ska visa dig havet.”</p><p>“Nu?!” Isak vet att han måste låta som en parodi på sitt stingsliga sjuttonåriga jag, men just nu klarar han inte att hålla irritationen borta ur sin röst. “Seriöst, Even?”</p><p>“Seriöst.” Even nickar, fortsätter bakåt, ut i ljuset, och Isak har inget annat val än att himla med ögonen hela vägen upp mot trädtopparna och följa efter.</p><p>Stigen vindlar längs kanten av björkdungen, med en grön äng på vänster sida, elektriskt staket och stora grå stenar och ett och annat får som långsamt betar runt en knotig björk. Långsträckta, grå klippor tornar upp sig ned mot havet, ett oändligt orange sken från den lågt hängande solen långt där utanför, och det är så löjligt vackert att Isak nästan är tacksam att få se det. Nästan så att han får lust att stanna, krångla upp mobilen ur fickan och ta en bild.</p><p>Men bara nästan.</p><p>Jävla Even.</p><p>Han följer Evens steg, gör sitt bästa för att inte snubbla över rötterna som dyker upp här och där, mellan den nedtrampade jorden, slät och len efter år av fötter på väg ner för ett bad.</p><p>När Even märker att Isak hänger med i hans tempo ökar han takten lite till. Kastar en blick på Isak över axeln då och då, biter sig i läppen och ler innan han vänder uppmärksamheten framåt igen.</p><p>Isak är fortfarande så jävla otålig att han nästan inte står ut; rastlösheten kryper i hans fingrar, får hans händer att knyta sig vid hans sidor och hans fotsulor att klia. </p><p>Fy fan. Han har svårt med tålamodet i vanliga fall, Even vet det mycket väl – och <em> nu – </em></p><p>En del av honom vill bara springa ikapp Even, brotta ner honom här mitt på stigen och få honom att ge Isak det han vill ha. Orkar inte bry sig om ifall någon kommer. </p><p>Och samtidigt vet han att när Even väl har fått för sig något, när han har en <em> plan, </em>så går det knappast att få honom att ändra sig.</p><p>Dessutom så vet han att det faktiskt nästan alltid blir bra. </p><p>Han biter sig i insidan av kinden och fortsätter gå.</p><p>Solen har sjunkit ännu mer sedan de satt uppe vid huset; nu är den bara en dallrande rödgul rundel nära horisonten, och Evens skugga faller lång över Isaks fötter när de närmar sig de långsträckta grå klipporna nere vid vattnet. Even vänder sig om en sista gång innan stigen dyker ner mellan berghällarna, sträcker ut handen mot Isak och ler.</p><p>“Kom.”</p><p>Isak har aldrig varit en strandmänniska. Har aldrig hängt vid havet hela somrarna,  aldrig känt sig hemma vid vattnet där på det där sättet som så många andra han växt upp med verkar göra – snarare har han alltid tyckt att sanden är irriterande fuktig, blåsten för salt, har känt som att han fejkar det när han försöker kliva ner i en båt eller gå stadigt på en brygga.</p><p>Men när han försiktigt klättrar ner mellan klipporna med Evens hand i sin, tror han att kanske börjar fatta ändå.</p><p>Den lågt hängande solens sken sträcker sig som en gata mot dem över vattnet, ett lysande streck i ett oändligt hav av grått, får de mörka klipporna runt dem att glöda och Evens ansikte att stråla.</p><p>Det är ingen annan här, bara en enstaka tångruska och en liten röd bod som står upptryckt mot klipporna på deras vänstra sida, och så det vidsträckta, tysta, guldskimrande havet.</p><p>Som en färgsprakande kuliss från filmerna Even aldrig slutar älska, levande och uppslukande, så perfekt att det nästan inte känns verkligt. </p><p>“Coolt, va?” Even trycker hans hand, lindar armen runt hans midja och lägger läpparna mot hans kind.</p><p>Isak andas ut. “Shit. Det är – wow.”</p><p>“Förlåt om det blev lite jobbigt däruppe, men – jag var bara tvungen att visa dig det här innan det blev försent.” Even borrar in sin näsa i hans hår. </p><p>“Tack.” Han lutar huvudet mot Evens, och sänker axlarna.</p><p>Hur frustrerad Isak än var för en stund sedan, så menar han det. Inser att han just nu ser en bit av den Even är – en del av hans uppväxt, något han upplevt varje sommar som liten, något som han alltid haft inom sig. Något som de kan dela nu.</p><p>“Och så är du jävligt snygg så här.” Evens fingrar gräver sig in i hans midja, drar honom närmare, och bultandet i Isaks mage tar fart igen.</p><p>Egentligen borde det inte förvåna honom. Att Even har släpat ner honom hit inte bara för att visa honom midnattssolen, utan också för att iscensätta den perfekta romantiska stunden, skapa den mest rosaskimrande kärleksscen någon hade kunnat fantisera fram.</p><p>Han skulle nog ha skrattat åt det om han inte var så jävla kåt att han höll på att dö.</p><p>Evens tumme drar längs hans käke, letar sig upp i hans mungipa samtidigt som hans andra hand kilar in sig under Isaks tröja, kalla fingrar på svettvarm hud, och Isak slickar på hans fingertopp, ryser av den sträva känslan mot tungan.</p><p>“Kom.” Even tar ett steg tillbaka, drar honom med sig med ett bestämt grepp runt hans arm, runt hörnet på den lilla röda sjöboden. </p><p>Det är det perfekta stället att gömma sig på – på ena sidan finns boden, på andra sidan klipporna, och utåt inget annat än vattnet. Den enda vägen hit är den de just tog – ingen kan komma hit utan att de hör dem först. Inte så offentligt att de verkligen skulle riskera att bli påkomna på riktigt av någon granne eller nyfiken turist, men tillräckligt för att få det att kittla längst ner i ryggen på Isak.</p><p>En ensam plätt av grönt, spretigt gräs breder ut sig bakom knuten; inte stor, men tillräckligt för att Even ska kunna breda ut sin hoodie över den och sätta sig ner. På knä, med ansiktet vänt upp mot Isak, och hans blick är full av förväntan när han sträcker ut händerna och drar ner Isak så att han sitter grensle över Evens lår. </p><p>Knäna känns lite kalla mot det nattfuktiga gräset, även med hoodien emellan, men det gör ingenting.</p><p>Inte när Isak kan lägga händerna runt Evens ansikte och kyssa honom, slicka längs hans läppar och låta tummarna glida över hans kindben.</p><p>“Jag har väntat hela veckan på det här,” viskar Even samtidigt som han tar tag om Isaks rumpa och drar honom mot sig med båda händer. Hans ögon glänser i det blekröda solljuset medan han gräver in fingrarna i jeanstyget och biter Isak lätt i läppen, och okej.</p><p>Det här <em>var</em> värt att vänta på.</p><p>“Ta av dig byxorna.” Evens röst är låg, nästan en viskning, men Isaks puls reagerar blixtsnabbt, bultar i magen och bröstet och halsen så att han nästan blir yr.</p><p>Hur mycket Isak än älskar att se Even bli till gelé under hans händer, se honom följa Isaks minsta vink och göra allt för att forma sig efter hans vilja, så är det omvända minst lika bra.</p><p>Det finns så saker han är så svag för som när Even säger åt honom vad han ska göra. Speciellt inte med den där mörka, låga rösten – len som sammet, men helt omöjlig att inte lyda.</p><p>Han släpper taget om Evens ansikte, hasar sig lite bakåt och reser sig på knä. Håller fast blicken i Evens medan han långsamt knäpper upp översta jeansknappen.</p><p>Baksidan av fingrarna nuddar hans stånd genom kalsongerna när han drar ner dragkedjan, får det att kittla otåligt i hela magen, och han får bita sig i tungan för att inte sticka in handen och ta på sig själv. </p><p>Ansträngningen får honom att svettas lite under t-shirten, men det är okej. Han vet att han tusen gånger hellre vill ha Evens händer på sig, runt sig, i sig, än sina egna.</p><p>Evens tänder vilar mot hans underläpp, och han följer Isak med blicken när han reser sig och snabbt bökar ner jeansen över sina höfter, trampar ur skorna och sparkar dem åt sidan innan han hasar av sig strumpor och kalsonger.</p><p>Ett ögonblick funderar Isak på om han ska ta av sig tröjan också, men hinner inte mer förrän Evens händer är på honom igen. Runt baksidan av hans lår, kalla fingrar i hans knäveck som får honom att stå still.</p><p>Blicken Even ger honom när han reser sig upp på knäna får det att glöda i bröstet. En mörk blick, undergiven men ändå bestämd, som att Even är helt i Isaks händer och ändå den som avgör vad som ska hända härnäst.</p><p>Isak lyfter handen och speglar Evens rörelser från alldeles nyss; drar tummen längs hans käke och låter den glida in vid mungipan. Ser Even sluta ögonen när Isak trycker ner fingertoppen mot tungan, när han låter den glida upp längs Evens hala, våta gom, hela vägen bak och sedan fram igen.</p><p>Egentligen borde Isak kanske känna sig lite fånig när han står här, mitt på stranden och avklädd på underkroppen, i bara en t-shirt och hoodie som hänger ner över hans höfter, men det gör han inte. Just nu är det bara så här det ska vara – hans nakna ben mot Evens tröja, hans ena hand runt Evens käke, den andra i hans hår. </p><p>Even öppnar ögonen och ser upp på honom, drar Isak närmare och lyfter upp hans t-shirt. Det tunna tyget kittlar mot toppen av hans kuk innan Even lutar sig fram och andas mot den, bara andas, varm andedräkt som blandas med den kvällskalla luften från havet, och Isak ryser hela vägen ner i tårna.</p><p>Synen av Even så här kommer aldrig att sluta ta andan ur honom.</p><p>Hans rodnade kinder, hans rufsiga hår. Hans mjuka, vackra läppar, svullna av kyssar. Hur han särar dem sekunden innan han sticker ut en fuktig tungspets och slickar längs skaftet; små försiktiga beröringar, längst ner och sedan upp, upp, så långsamt att det är på gränsen till vad Isak klarar. </p><p>Det skulle kanske kunna tolkas som retsamt om inte Isak visste att Even gör det för hans skull. </p><p>För att han vet att Isak älskar att se honom så här. Att han älskar när Even blinkar, dröjande och förföriskt, innan han slickar sig om läpparna och långsamt lägger dem runt Isaks kuk. Suger försiktigt, bara kring toppen, medan en hand letar sig upp mellan Isaks ben, kalla fingrar och varm handflata mot de luddiga hårstråna på insidan av hans lår. </p><p>Isak vet hur fascinerad Even är av allt som skiljer dem åt. Av hur lätt Isak har att bygga muskler, hur stark han är jämfört med Even som aldrig orkar gå på gymmet mer än någon gång då och då och följaktligen ser ut som en spaghetti; hur lite tålamod Isak har ibland, men hur han ändå är hundra gånger mer uthållig och envis än vad Even någonsin kan vara.</p><p>Och det här: hur mycket hår Isak har där Even är helt slät, grova, gyllene hårstrån både på vaderna och upp längs hela hans ben, på insidan av låren, runt pungen, och hela vägen bakåt runt hans öppning. </p><p>Mer än en gång har Even viskat med hes röst i Isaks öra hur mycket han gillar just <em> de </em> håren, hur Even älskar att se dem ligga åt olika håll, kladdiga av glidmedel, medan han tränger in i honom. </p><p>Evens fingrar fortsätter uppåt, bakåt, över baksidan av hans lår och upp över hans rumpa, ner i mitten, och Isak flyttar instinktivt isär fötterna för att låta honom komma åt. </p><p>Inte för att han har något glid med sig – men bara tanken på att ha Evens fingrar i sig här, där vem som helst <em> skulle </em> kunna se, är tillräckligt för att få honom att rysa längs hela ryggraden och rycka till lite så att han skjuter höfterna framåt.</p><p>Värmen i Evens mun som omsluter honom när han glider längre in får honom att stöna lågt, får honom att vilja fortsätta, ännu längre, hela vägen – men Even tar tag om hans höft, håller fast den hårt och lutar ansiktet bakåt så att Isaks kuk glider ur hans mun och lägger sig mot hans underläpp.</p><p>Och okej, nog för att Isak älskar att titta på Even, men snart börjar hans tålamod faktiskt ta slut.</p><p>Isak är precis på väg att lägga handen runt sig och hota med att göra jobbet själv när han ser hur Even trevar med ena handen bakom sig, gräver i fickan på hoodien som han brett ut på marken innan han ser upp på Isak med ett triumferande leende.</p><p>“Du tog med glid?” Isak höjer ögonbrynen när han ser vad Even tar upp, känner pulsen slå snabbare i bröstet. “Fett.”</p><p>“Mm.” Even ler förväntansfullt innan han öppnar en av de små fyrkantiga påsarna och reser sig upp på knä. Sträcker ut tungan och slickar snabbt över toppen på Isaks kuk, innan han tar tag om hans höft igen.</p><p>Håller Isak helt still medan han långsamt lägger läpparna runt honom, och i en enda bestämd rörelse låter honom glida in i munnen. Hela vägen in, längs Evens mjuka, hala gom, längs hans våta tunga, ännu längre bak, ända tills Evens nästipp nuddar huden längst ner på Isaks mage.</p><p>Hur mycket Isak än vill hålla ögonen öppna, hur gärna han än vill se på Even just nu, så klarar han det inte. Det trånga, mjuka trycket i Evens hals, värmen som omsluter honom, som lovar att han snart, snart, ska få det han längtat efter så länge – det får det att svindla framför honom, och han måste ta tag i Evens axel och huvud för att inte tappa balansen.</p><p>Han fattar inte hur han ska klara ens en minut till av det här utan att komma. Speciellt inte om Even kommer att trycka in sina fingrar i honom, pressa ner precis <em> där – </em></p><p>Och hur oemotståndligt det än vore att komma nu, i Evens mun, ner i hans hals, vill han inte att det ska vara över än. </p><p>Han har ingen aning om vart Evens andra, antagligen glidmedelskladdiga hand har tagit vägen – men han kan inte se, knappt stå upp, inte andas av hur Even drar in kinderna och suger runt honom, begraver sin näsa i det grova håret kring hans kuk och stönar så att det vibrerar i hela Isaks kropp. </p><p>Han är så jävla nära, precis på gränsen, nästan – </p><p>Precis när han är på väg att ta tag i Evens hår och dra bort honom, släpper Even taget om hans höft. Låter Isak glida ur hans mun, sätter sig bakåt på hälarna och ser upp.</p><p>Evens läppar är ännu mer svullna nu, glansiga av saliv och försats, och Isak får ta ett djupt andetag för att inte bara dra upp honom igen och trycka ner hans mun precis där den nyss var. Han är just på väg att fråga vad Even egentligen vill, be honom att skynda på, när Even tar tag i sömmen på hans t-shirt och drar lätt.</p><p>“Sätt dig ner.” Evens röst är skrovlig och mörk, och det ilar längs Isaks nacke bara av tanken på varför den låter som den gör.</p><p>Han lägger händerna på Evens axlar och sänker sig ner försiktigt, försöker hålla sig stadig medan Evens ena hand glider upp under t-shirten och stödjer honom medan han sjunker ner i hans knä.</p><p>Den andra armen håller Even tätt intill kroppen, och när Isak kommit nästan hela vägen ner förstår han varför.</p><p>Glidmedlet har hunnit kallna lite, men Evens kladdiga fingertoppar mot hans öppning får det att glöda upp längs hans korsrygg, upp i magen och i hans skrev.</p><p>Två långa, hala fingrar, rakt upp. Redo för Isak.</p><p>Han undrar om Even också tänker på igår kväll. </p><p>Om han minns vad Isak viskade genom datorn. Att han önskade att det var Evens fingrar i honom istället för hans egna, att han inte nådde tillräckligt långt in, inte hela vägen, inte som Even kan.</p><p>Om Even såg hur han slöt ögonen när han låg där på mage och lyfte höfterna uppåt, om han fattade att Isak föreställde sig att det var Even som knullade honom, som hade sin hand runt honom.</p><p>Han håller andan en sekund, känner Even försiktigt trycka sina fingertoppar mot hans öppning. Väntar, och hoppas.</p><p>Och sedan, med en mörk, lång blick rakt in i Isaks ögon, trycker Even in sina fingrar i honom. Långsamt och bestämt, bara en bit, men det får Isak att dra efter andan, får honom att gripa hårdare om Evens axel och sjunka ner längre, får honom att trycka sig mot Evens fingrar så att de glider hela vägen in, ända tills knogarna tar emot.</p><p>Det är på gränsen till för snabbt, så trångt och stramt att Isak nästan inte klarar av det, men han vet att Even vet att han älskar just den känslan. Det där som är precis på rätt sida av vad han kan hantera. </p><p>Han tar Evens ansikte mellan sina händer och ser på honom, ser hur han biter sig i läppen i en tyst fråga, och Isak lyfter höfterna till svar innan han sjunker ner igen. </p><p>Känner hur Even kröker fingrarna och nuddar precis <em> där </em> när Isak är nästan hela vägen ner, och fan. Han kommer inte att klara det här speciellt länge heller.</p><p>Herregud. </p><p>Isak minns första gången han lade märke till Evens fingrar på riktigt, den där eftermiddagen när de satt på Evens fönsterbräde och rökte i höstsolen. Hur han inte kunde slita blicken från där Even höll jointen mellan sitt knotiga pekfinger och sin böjda tumme. Hur han önskade att de där händerna skulle ta på honom. </p><p>Tänk om han hade kunnat föreställa sig det här.</p><p>Hur Evens hand glider upp längs hans hals och lägger sig runt hans käke. Hur Isak rider hans andra hand, knullar sig själv på Evens långa fingrar och begraver sina händer i Evens hår. </p><p>Han biter lätt runt Evens tumme innan han suger in den i munnen, känner knogarna glida mot läpparna medan Even drar den längs hans tunga. In och ut, i samma takt som Isak rör höfterna, och Isak hör sig själv stöna runt hans finger, inser att han inte har någon aning om hur mycket det låter här ute och om någon kan höra dem.</p><p>Just nu kan han inte säga att han bryr sig.</p><p>Han knyter fingrarna i Evens hår, lutar sig lite framåt och trycker sig ner mot fingrarna som är inuti honom. Känner hur det har blivit en våt fläck på t-shirten när den skaver lite mot den känsliga toppen på hans kuk.</p><p>Evens tumme glider ut ur hans mun, lämnar ett blött spår längs hans haka och nerför hans hals innan handen glider bakåt och lägger sig runt Isaks nacke; håller honom stadigt och drar ner honom i en våt, djup kyss.</p><p>En kyss som får det att pirra hela vägen ner i magen på Isak; ner till hans knän, kalla mot den fuktiga hoodien, ut i hans fingrar som långsamt glider nerför Evens axlar, hans nyckelben, över hans bröst.</p><p>Hans mörka små bröstvårtor – Isak vet precis hur de skulle se ut om han drog av Even t-shirten nu. Styva och hårda i den svala kvällsluften, så känsliga, och han vet hur Even skulle låta om han nöp lite i dem. Hur han skulle dra efter andan, hur han skulle lyfta höfterna mot Isak, helt automatiskt, utan att tänka.</p><p>Isak kan inte låta bli att le mot Evens mun när han drar med tummarna över dem genom t-shirten och hör Even stöna lätt. </p><p>Han gör det igen; griper lite fastare om Evens bröstkorg och gnider tummarna över de hårda knopparna där innanför. Känner Even suga tag i hans underläpp och trycka in fingrarna mer bestämt, känner handen runt hans nacke glida ner till hans korsrygg. Ner mot hans rumpa, ner i mitten mellan skinkorna. En fingertopp stryker mot kanten bredvid den andra handens fingrar som är djupt begravda i honom, och Isaks hjärta slår snabbt, snabbt, så snabbt att det känns trångt i bröstet.</p><p>Han vill bara ha mer.</p><p>Fan. Hur nära Isak än är att komma av bara Evens fingrar, så finns det bara ett sätt den här kvällen kan sluta på.</p><p>Han vet det, Even vet det; det är uppenbart i hur han lyfter sig halvvägs upp, tillräckligt för att Isak ska kunna öppna hans byxor och böka ner dem över höfterna och låren. Even är hård igen, hård och fuktig och perfekt, och han flämtar till när Isak lägger handen runt honom.</p><p>Det spelar ingen roll hur kallt det är i luften – Isak drar sin t-shirt över huvudet ändå, struntar i hur gåshuden reser sig på armarna, på bröstet och magen.</p><p>Evens blick flackar ner till hans nakna bröst, och han böjer sig fram och slickar över Isaks nyckelben innan han försiktigt lirkar ut sina fingrar ur honom. Drar av sig sin egen t-shirt innan han snabbt torkar fingrarna på den och kastar den åt sidan.</p><p>Ingen av dem behöver säga något – de följer varandras rörelser ändå, i en tyst dans som de gjort så många gånger förut. </p><p>Isak som lägger händerna på Evens axlar och reser sig; Even som fipplar med det andra glidpaketet någonstans under Isak; Evens händer som lägger sig runt Isaks skinkor och drar utåt sidan, med tummarna precis vid hans öppning, håller honom öppen, styr honom rätt.</p><p>Det är inte förrän Isak känner deras nakna bröst mot varandra, Evens lena armar mot hans lår, trycket av Evens hala, våta kuk mot hans öppning, som han lägger märke till det.</p><p>Lugnet. </p><p>Hur allt inom honom liksom sänker sig på plats. Hur tystnaden plötsligt inte bara hörs runt omkring, utan också inuti honom. Som om det är hit han varit på väg hela veckan och först nu inser att han kommit fram.</p><p>Han ser ner på Evens halvöppna mun och stora ögon medan han sjunker ner och låter Even fylla honom helt, tränga in och göra plats. Lägga allt tillrätta.</p><p>Precis som med fingrarna är det på gränsen, den där känslan av nästan för mycket – men på sätt och vis önskar Isak att han kunde stanna här för evigt. Att han alltid kunde få känna den här allomfattande trycket som gör att han inte kan fokusera på något annat än Even, på sin egen kropp, och det som händer här, mellan bara dem.</p><p>Even har fortfarande båda sina händer på hans rumpa – håller isär honom med fingertopparna precis inne vid mitten, precis så att han själv kan känna där han tränger in, den strama, tunna huden där Isak är sträckt runt honom, och Isak trycker sig mot hans händer, mot hans kuk, känner Evens jeans stryka mot baksidan av låren.</p><p>“Fy fan, Isak.” Even viskar det bara, inte högre än vågornas kluckande mot stranden, men Isak hör ändå tonen av undran, av beundran, i hans röst. </p><p>Det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger de gjort det här, hur många gånger Even varit inne i honom såhär eller han varit inne i Even – det tar på något sätt alltid andan ur Isak. Att det är möjligt att känna sig så nära någon annan. Hur mycket det går att lämna ut sig själv och få så mycket tillbaka. </p><p>Kanske det är ett märkligt tillfälle att få en klump i halsen – naken på en strand mitt i natten, med midnattssolen i ögonen och sin killes kuk begravd så djupt i honom som det går, men – fan.</p><p>Han stryker fingrarna genom Evens hår, längs hans rodnande tinningar, hans kindben. Ser honom i ögonen medan han lyfter upp höfterna, känner hur han stramar kring Even, hör Even flämta till när han sjunker ner igen.</p><p>Känner Evens tummar gräva sig in i hans hud, känner honom spänna låren och stöta uppåt. Igen, och igen, och för varje gång nuddar Even vid den där punkten inuti som får det att rysa längs Isaks ryggrad.</p><p>Det kommer knappt att behövas en hand runt honom för att han ska tippa över. Kittlandet i fotsulorna, det nästan våldsamma bultandet i öronen, ilningarna som blixtrar i hans mage varje gång Even trycker sig upp i honom – det är mer än nog för att han ska veta att det inte är långt kvar.</p><p>När Evens fingertoppar stryker längs den tunna huden vid hans öppning samtidigt som han stöter in extra hårt kan Isak inte hålla tillbaka ett högt stön, och han registrerar någonstans i bakhuvudet att det ekar ut över vattnet. </p><p>Fucking vem som helst skulle kunna höra dem om de åkte förbi i en båt därute.</p><p>Hade han inte varit så jävla kåt, så berusad på vin och på Evens närhet och på att äntligen, äntligen vara hos honom igen, hade han kanske stannat upp, besinnat sig, kanske till och med blivit lite generad. Men nu –</p><p>Nu andas han tyngre mot Evens hals istället, biter tag i den långa muskeln som löper från hans öra och ner mot hans halsgrop, och stönar igen. Möter Even med höfterna och känner honom tränga in så djupt det bara går, hör honom stöna tillbaka till svar och flämta mot Isaks öra.</p><p>“Shit, Isak. Kan du komma så här?” Evens röst är andlös, fascinerad. “Från bara min kuk?”</p><p>Orden fyller Isak med en slags stolthet lika mycket som de sätter eld på något inom honom, något som sliter och drar djupt inuti, och han griper tag i Evens hår med sin ena hand medan den andra glider ner längs hans överarm.</p><p>“Jag kan det.” Han viskar det mot Evens käke, låter en vass tand glida längs hans öra. “Men jag vill inte.”</p><p>Even ser upp på honom med en blick som andas lika delar misstro och okynne innan han stryker över Isaks rumpa, hans ländrygg, upp till hans axlar. “Inte?”</p><p>“Nä.” Isak lutar sig mot hans händer, fattar att Even tagit hinten när han märker hur hans armar ger efter. Hur de undan för undan tar emot mer av Isaks vikt, ända tills han ligger på rygg; halva överkroppen på hoodien och axlarna i det fuktiga gräset, med Even som tornar upp sig över honom, fortfarande halvvägs inne i honom, med händerna i ett fast grepp runt hans överarmar. </p><p>Evens hår lyser rött av den lågt stående solen, som en gyllene krona runt hans ansikte, får honom att se nästan överjordisk ut.</p><p>“Såhär.” Isak låter en fot glida upp längs Evens ryggrad tills Even fattar; tills han tar tag om Isaks ben och lägger det över sin axel.</p><p>Det stramar på baksidan av låret, och knät får en lite konstig vinkel – men det gör ingenting. Inte när Even lutar sig framåt och tränger så djupt in i honom som det går, snabbt och hårt och utan tvekan, med ett ansiktsuttryck som är så ömt och samtidigt så lystet, så girigt, att Isak nästan tappar andan.</p><p>Det finns ingen annan som kan se på honom så här.</p><p>Han sträcker ut armen mot Even, snuddar hans käkben med sina fingertoppar, och Even vänder huvudet mot dem och kysser dem lätt. Låter Isak dra fingrarna genom hans lugg medan han stryker nerför Isaks lår och till slut, äntligen, lägger sin hand runt hans kuk.</p><p>Evens stora, varma hand. Hans långa fingrar som vet precis hur de ska göra nu: cirkla över toppen och göra den helt våt, sedan ett fast grepp runt hela Isaks längd, så bestämt och perfekt att det nästan svindlar för ögonen.</p><p>Någonstans i utkanten av sitt medvetande registrerar Isak att hans bakhuvud är fuktigt och kallt mot marken, att det blåser en lätt vind över hans nakna hud.</p><p>Men mest av allt känner han bara en glödande längtan efter att komma. En längtan som känns nästan utomkroppslig, som en kraft som tar över hans kropp, får honom att sära benen ännu mer och lyfta sig upp mot Even, samtidigt som han stöter in i Evens hand. Helt utan någon annan medveten tanke än <em> mer, snart, nästan, nu, nu – </em></p><p>Han har ingen aning om vilka ljud han gör när han kommer; han griper bara tag i Evens arm och håller sig fast i den medan det sköljer genom honom, över huden. Ett sjungande i öronen som övergår i rysningar, blandat med en kittlande värme som fyller hans armar, hans ben, hela hans kropp.</p><p>Efter att de sista skälvningarna lämnat honom klarar han ingenting, kan bara ligga där, blind och utmattad och andfådd, medan Even försiktigt drar sig ur. Det skaver lite, och han biter sig i läppen. Känner Evens hand mot sin kind, snabbt, lugnande, innan den försvinner och Evens ansikte kommer nära hans.</p><p>“Du är så jävla het, Isak.” Even kysser honom lätt i mungipan, andas ryckigt mot Isaks svettfuktiga hud medan hans arm rör sig snabbt, snabbt, våta kladdiga ljud i tystnaden omkring dem.</p><p>Isak förmår inte svara – lyfter bara en darrande hand och lägger den runt Evens nacke, drar honom mot sig och kysser honom. Djupt och vått och varmt, medan Even gnyr långt nere i halsen och flämtar in i hans mun.</p><p>Det tar säkert inte mer än tio sekunder innan Even spänner sig under hans hand, och Isaks mage blir plötsligt våt och varm igen. Han håller Even mot sig, känner hur han darrar i hans armar, hur han borrar in näsan i Isaks hals och stönar mot hans hud, innan han välter ner på sidan så att hela hans långa, svettiga överkropp lägger sig längs Isaks. Evens axel som en pusselbit i hans armhåla, deras ben intrasslade i varandra – Isak helt naken, Even fortfarande med jeansen nerdragna till halva låren. </p><p>Evens svala nästipp mot hans. Hans varma andedräkt mot Isaks läppar, hjärtat som bultar hårt mot Isaks bröstkorg, först häftigt, sedan lugnare.</p><p>Hans fingrar som stryker över Isaks axel, nerför hans arm, räknar hans revben, innan den sakta glider in mot mitten av magen, cirklar runt naveln i blöta spår.</p><p>Den lyckliga tröttheten i Evens blick när han vänder upp ansiktet och ler mot Isak; ett av de där hängivna leendena som är så Even, som får hela hans ansikte att lysa av tillgivenhet. Som får honom att se så försvarslös, så oskuldsfull ut att kontrasten till hans fullkomligt oanständiga fingrar gör att Isak nästan inte vet vart han ska ta vägen.</p><p>Hans Even, så fylld av motsägelser, av högt och lågt, av skratt och allvar. </p><p>“Du måste nog bada.” Evens röst låter omtöcknad, men hans ögon glittrar när han kilar ner sitt pekfinger i Isaks navel. </p><p>Isak stirrar på honom. “Bada? Här?! Är det inte svinkallt?”</p><p>“Jo.” Evens ögon blir plötsligt stora och runda, fulla av allvar. “Men alla badar i midnattssolen här, Isak. Kom.”</p><p>Even reser sig upp på ena armbågen och ser på Isak med så ärlig blick att han nästan går på det – innan han ser en glimt av något välbekant dra över Evens ansikte.</p><p>Misstänksamheten slår fäste i Isak sekunden innan Evens ögonvrår skrynklar ihop sig och han börjar skratta så att hans mage spänner sig längs Isaks sida. </p><p>“Fy fan, Even.” Han puttar till Evens axel och himlar med ögonen. “Som om du trodde jag skulle gå på det.”</p><p>“Du <em> gick </em> på det.” Even ser upp på honom med skälmsk blick. “Fast sen har jag faktiskt också –”</p><p>Han vänder sig klumpigt över på mage, gräver med handen i hoodiens ficka igen och ler triumferande när han drar upp ett litet paket våtservetter. </p><p>“– tänkt på allt.”</p><p>“Du har ju det.” Isak kan inte låta bli att le. “Din perfekta plan funkade. Romantisk-film-scenen, liksom.”</p><p>“Mm.” Even drar tummen längs hans käke. “Det blev faktiskt ganska perfekt.”</p><p>“Det blev det.” Isak lutar huvudet mot hans handflata, sluter ögonen för en sekund.</p><p>“Fast det börjar bli lite kallt nu, alltså.” Even kysser hans nästipp medan han prasslar med våtservetterna någonstans vid deras sida. “Jag längtar efter att gå upp och lägga mig i sängen med dig.”</p><p>Isak slår upp ögonen och ser på honom, på hans rufsiga hår, hans blå ögon, hans kinder som lyser i den gyllene midnattssolen.</p><p>Han böjer sig fram och kysser Even på näsan, på kinden, på munnen, känner Evens bröst utvidgas mot hans. Tänker på den smala sängen, det sneda, låga taket, hur morgonljuset kommer att falla över Evens hud när de vaknar.</p><p>Hur de kommer att sova med benen intrasslade i varandra, tätt tillsammans, hjärtslag mot hjärtslag. </p><p>Alla dagar framöver, alla nätter, veckor, år.</p><p>Han ler. “Mm. Jag också.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jag finns på <a href="https://irazor.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, kom och säg hej!</p><p>Tack igen till alla som deltagit och skrivit för den här utmaningen, det har varit så kul, och till dig som läser – kolla in alla andra fics i den här utmaningen också!</p><p>Och extra stort tack till alla er som läser – det är så kul att vi alla fortfarande finns här &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>